Глобальный суржик
Глобальный суржик или суржик языков (греч. σύγχυσις γλωσσών или γλωσσική σύγχυσις, лат. confusio linguarum) — радикальный подход в решении вопроса о языке и диалекте, с точки зрения которого все языки народов мира являются диалектами общечеловеческого языка. Также этим термином обозначается сам этот над-язык. Развитие концепции Именно тогда впервые появилось словосочетание "глобальный суржик" для обозначения общечеловеческого языка в виде смеси языков (confusio linguarum). Концепцию можно рассматривать как логическое обобщение такого явления как украинский суржик - язык или говор центральных и восточных регионов Украины основой для которого служат украинский и русский языки. В качестве общества распространения для глобального суржика выступает глобальное человеческое общество, в качестве основы - все существующие языки мира. С другой стороны, к идее глобального суржика можно прийти, рассматривая историю развития человеческого языка и особенности его развития в разные времена, то, что он всегда существует в виде отдельных языков народов мира, которые постоянно влияют друг на друга и смешиваются между собой. Т.е. мы снова приходим к идее всеобщей смеси языков, которая развивается по своим собственным законам. Эту смесь вполне логично назвать суржиком, а учитывая ее всеохватность в масштабах всей планеты - глобальным суржиком. Следует обратить внимание, что попытки осмыслить человеческий язык и законы его развития в том или ином виде делалась разными людьми в разные времена. Одно из первых известных упоминаний этой концепции находим в Святом Писании: "«На всей земле был один язык и одно наречие. Двинувшись с востока, люди нашли в земле Сеннаар равнину и поселились там. И сказали друг другу: наделаем кирпичей и обожжем огнем. И стали у них кирпичи вместо камней, а земляная смола (ил) вместо извести. И сказали они: построим себе город и башню, высотою до небес, и сделаем себе имя, прежде нежели рассеемся по лицу всей земли... И сказал Господь: вот, один народ, и один у всех язык; и вот что начали они делать... Сойдем же и смешаем там язык их, так чтобы один не понимал речи другого» (Быт 11:1-7)." Идея общечеловеческого языка как смешения наречий рассматривается в работе Филона Александрийского О смешении языков (De confusione linguarum): "А Моисей, желая, дескать, быть правдивым, отделил разумных от неразумных, ибо засвидетельствовал общность лишь для людского языка. Но и это — всего лишь предание. А вот рассечение единого языка на бесчисленные наречия, которое Законодатель называет «смешением», произошло, говорят они, ради освобождения от грехов, чтобы люди не могли уже сговориться и совместно творить преступления, но чтобы стали как бы глухи друг к другу... не брались за совместные дела. (10) Но людям это явно пошло не на пользу. Ибо, разделившись на племена и не владея больше одним наречием, они, тем не менее, опять преисполнили землю и море злодеяниями, подчас такими, о коих и поведать невозможно. Ибо причина совместных преступлений — не в речи, но в сходстве душевных стремлений к греху. (11) Вот безъязыкие: кивками, подмигиванием и прочими движениями и жестами они способны объясниться так же легко, как и посредством слов, не говоря уже о том, что порочность одного племени, имеющего не только общий язык, но общие законы и обычаи, бывает такова, что может перевесить грехи всего рода человеческого, (12) да и незнание чужих наречий ведет к тому, что тысячи и тысячи людей оказываются неспособны предвидеть нападение врага и терпят поражение, а знание, напротив, помогает отразить грозящие ужасы и опасности. Стало быть, общность наречий скорее благотворна, нежели губительна, поскольку и поныне ничто так не способствует благополучию жителей страны, в особенности коренных, как языковое единство. (13) С другой стороны, изучив множество чужих наречий, человек легко располагает к себе всех владеющих ими, как будто уже доказал свою приязнь, ибо словесное общение — надежное свидетельство общности с людьми." Идеи человеческого языка встречаются и у средневековых христианских богословов (см. напр. История языкознания И.Сусова - vitaeauct narod ru/011/vrb/bk_0001/0301.htm): "Христианство, обращающееся с проповедью ко всему миру, совершает поворот и к другим языкам, а не только к греческому и латинскому. Для христианских богословов характерно утверждение того, что все разнообразные языки выступают как равноценные разновидности единого, всеобщего по своей сущности человеческого языка, хотя субъективное предпочтение к греческому и латинскому продолжает сохраняться." Недостатки концепции Концепция глобального суржика достаточно противоречива. В частности возникает вопрос, в какой мере смесь всевозможных языков, главная закономерность которой - не подчинятся никаким правилам и закономерностям может считаться языком. Правила человеческого языка Любой язык, на котором говорит или может говорить хотя-бы один человек в мире можно отнести к человеческому языку. Так как языки, которыми пользуются люди могут быть совершенно разными — иметь разное произношение, разный словарный запас, правила слово- и речеобразования, можно утверждать, что в человеческом языке нету единых правил. Правила человеческого языка меняются в зависимости от ситуации. Человеческий язык и литературные языки Литературный язык можно рассматривать как определенный стандарт языка, сформированный в определенных условиях, определенной группой людей в процесе ее жизнедеятельности. Поэтому любой литературный язык по отношению к человеческому языку выглядит как определенный вариант, стандарт, языковая норма. Если же задать вопрос — что являет собою литературный язык в целом, то наверняка ответ будет предельно прост — это та составляющая человеческого языка, которая нашла свое отражение на письме. Человеческий язык и мировая литература У каждого литературного языка существует своя литература, написанная на этом языке. Литературой на человеческом языке в этом смысле наверное будет вся мировая литература в целом, как оригинальные тексты, так и их переводы, как тексты написанные на литературных языках народов мира, так и нелитературно. В частности на человеческом языке написаны все священные книги народов мира, их переводы и комментарии к ним и т.д. Человеческий язык оказывается наиболее выразительным из всех существующих «языков». Человеческий язык как глобальный суржик Человеческий язык можно рассматривать как язык человечества, человеческого или глобального общества планеты Земля. Человеческий язык также выглядит как совокупность и одновременно смесь (суржик) разных языков мира. Очевидно, что если смесь русского и украинского можно называть русско-украинским суржиком (это название часто можно встретить в последнее время в СМИ), то человеческий язык как смесь всех языков мира по аналогии вполне можно называть словосочетанием «глобальный суржик». Свойства глобального суржика Так как человеческий язык включает все языки мира (они являются его подмножеством) он имеет достаточно противоречивые свойства, которые проявляются только в контексте: * самый красивый язык и самый ужасный; * самый выразительный и самый невнятный; * самый краткий и точный и одновременно самый сложный и непонятный в целом, «он позволяет выражать мысли... так, что обычным языкам и не снилось» кратко о человеческом языке на нерусском Idea of human mova is very simple and clear. All human languages of the world are parts and dialects of one human language, which in different forms exists from very beginning of humanity on our planet. “Written” and “national” languages are simply forms of this language, standartized for need of one or another group of people. The human mova is the most beatiful language of the world. All existing literature are written in global mova. Human mova is also most long-living language, future belongs to it, because all people used it, use it and will use it. You are also using it now. Ця мова - просто мова, на якій говорять люди. У цієї мови немає жодних наперед заданих правил, кожен може говорити так як вважає за потрібне. Всі мови світу, зокрема так звані «літературні» тобто писемні, з точки зору цієї мови - це не більш ніж окремі її говірки, діалекти. Mowa ludzka była stosowana już od dawien dawna. Przodkowie nasi, w swoich pierwotnych procesach ewolucji ludzkiej, posługiwali się swoimi znakami umownymi. Później, kiedy następowała ewolucja ludzi rozumnych, pojawiał się po woli język, który stawał się czymś naturalnym dla ludzi - każdy kraj dzisiaj ma swój język, dzięki któremu normalnie się porozumiewa z innymi ludźmi - może nie każdy kraj, ale większość krajów. Stany Zjednoczone korzystają, np. z języka Angielskiego, który jak wiadomo zaczerpnięty i lekko zmodyfikowany rzecz jasna jest z Wielkiej Brytanii, która to akurat Polsce taka daleka nie jest. Mowy ludzkiej jako tako nie da się wytłumaczyć, bo to proces niezwykle skomplikowany, przynajmniej Ja nie umiem tego jakoś z sensem napisać, tak, ażeby to logicznie brzmiało. I to tyle w temacie. Глобальный суржик как конланг Концецию участник Znatok представил на Лингвофоруме, в разделе Искусственные языки. Была рассмотрена «одна из возможных моделей теоретического общечеловеческого языка будущего», главным принципом языка было отсутствие каких-либо ограничений на лексику, граммматику, письменность и т.д. Осознание того, что глобальный суржик это просто другое название существующего общечеловеческого языка, который с глубокой древности (по Библии - со времен Вавилонского столпотворения) существует в виде множества разнообразных языков, пришло лишь через некоторое время. Такое построение «возможно всё» не позволяет точно сказать чем является этот язык — естественным языком или конлангом. При рассмотрении глобального суржика как человеческого языка возникают следующие вопросы: Человеческий язык — язык, который возник одновременно с появлением первых людей, а значит и человеческого общества на нашей планете. Так как язык (речь) любого человека и любой группы людей имеет свои особенности и развивается по собственным законам, связанными с их жизнедеятельностью, человеческий язык уже на самых ранних этапах своего развития существовал в виде множества разных языков, языков отдельных людей и человеческих груп (напр. племен, народов и т.д.). В таком виде он продолжает свое существование и поныне. Есть все основания полагать, что ту же картину мы будем наблюдать и в будущем. См. также * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_language * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adamic_language * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confusion_of_tongues * http://lingvoforum.net/index.php/topic,7609.0.html * http://mova.wikia.com * http://slovnyk.wikia.com * narod ru/konkurentoj/mihajlenko-kak_ustroen.htm Как устроен человеческий язык? * Как устроен человеческий язык? (перепечатка) * Paulin Święcicki.Mowa ludzka, jej układ pierwetny i budowa (1873) * Mowa ludzka * http://www.obets.ua.es/pioneur/bajaarchivo_public.php?iden=44 * narod ru/library/nochrist/philo_al/conf.htm Филон Александрийский. О смешении языков * Philo Judaeus. Confusion of languages